User blog:Affectos/Survival of the Living: Night of the Living Dead vs. The Walking Dead Gang (Telltale Games)
This week, I bring you a battle of survivors of the Zombie Apocolypse where the living are just as dangerous as the dead... The Waking Dead Gang (Telltale Games): '''The survivors of the outbreak in Macon, Georgia who are constantly at odds with one another while trying to survive against the undead and the living... '''Night of the Living Dead Survivors: '''A group of survivors who boarded themselves in an abandoned farmhouse and arm themselves with revolvers, rifles, and some of the most bizzare melee weapons to date... '''WHO IS DEADLIEST? For this week's theme Zombies killers are the name, but dysfunction is the game. These two groups of warriors are known for their survival during the inital onslaught of the zombie apocalypse, but also infamous for the lack of cohesiveness in their groups. For this reason and similarity in weaponry, this should be a good match-up. This week we're back to three judges meaning no real chance at a tie. Jyhet, our group's leader/strategist takes up his role; Sir Awesomeo, managed to find us and now acts as our impromptue medic after being on his own for a few weeks; and me, Affectos, the group's jerry-rigger who is working on fixing that hunk of junk called an RV so we can get out of here. To compare these groups of survivors, we will be comparing a pair of melee weapons, handguns, rifles, and the special weapons that stay close at the sides of the survivors. Now that we have the weapons pulled out of the closet, now for some edges... Close Range Affectos: I'm torn...the Fire Axe is designed to cut through wood, but the hammer's mass and surface area make it easier to use that the hatchet...it's a tie for me... Jyhet: '''The only compensation for the amount of energy used in swinging the axe is the damage it does. We're also comparing which weapon is more deadly, not more useful as a tool, and the hatchet is more dangerous. Edge: Fire Axe & Hatchet. '''Sir Awsomeo: The biggest difference we have is that the tools that the NotLD survivors are using and the WDG wield is that the Fire Axe and hatchet are more in line with weapons than the tools you board your house up with. Edge: Fire Axe & Hatchet Overall Edge: 'Fire Axe & Hatchet Mid Range '''Affectos: '''Sure, both guns are good at putting down a zombie, but what happens when you run out of ammo? The Beretta will take a few shot more to unload and has a shorter reload. Edge: Beretta '''Jyhet: '''I man not know a lot about guns, but I do know that there is a reason why the army now uses pistols over revolvers. Better aim and accuracy takes it for me, edge: Beretta '''Sir Awsomeo: ' In some cases, power is more important that rounds. I might only need one shot from a revolver while you need two. Edge: Colt '''Overall Edge: Beretta 92FS Long Range Affectos: '''Bolt-action or lever-action...if it takes you a longer period of time to re-aim at me after firing, I'm going to take that extra few seconds and shoot you with my rifle. Edge: Winchester Model 1894 '''Jyhet: Functionality take control here. Sure, the Winchester 70 lets me shoot first, but after that the slow re-aim slows me down. Edge: Winchester Model 1894 Sir Awsomeo: '''It'll be easier for me to kill a person with a stronger shot before I'm getting shot at. Add in the scope and we're in business. Edge: WInchester 70 '''Overall Edge: '''WInchester Model 1894 Special Weapons '''Affectos: '''The ability to toss the Molotov for a ranged attack and the splash damage it gives whe it shatters allows for a greater area of effect than the cleaver. Edge: Molotov '''Jyhet: The molotov isn't a weapon meant for killing, it's a homemade grenade that instills fear in the enemies. The Butcher Cleaver though can kill, not just maim and burn. Edge: Butcher Cleaver Sir Awesomeo: '''Molotovs are a one-shot, pray-for-the-best kind of weapon. If it misses, it could subtract from you chances at winnning. The cleaver though can keep going until it gets dull. Edge: Butcher Cleaver '''Overall Edge: Butcher Cleaver X-Factors Some of the X-Factors to take into account in the battle are listed in what I consider highest to lowest in importance: *'Teamwork' *'Logistics' *'Creativity' *'Psychological Health' *'Disease' *'Endurance' 'The Simulation info' The battle will consist of a 4-on-4 battle consisting of: Night of the Living Dead Survivors: 'Ben, Judy, Tom, and Harry. '''Walking Dead Gang: '''Lee, Lily, Carley, Kenny (*two notes: first, the team is based on my playthrough of The Walking Dead Game, and the chance of having two strong, male African-American characters is purely chance.) The sim takes place during the three months between episode one and two. Lee and the others are in the RV scavenging for more supplies for Macon has just about run dry. Seeing the farmhouse as they go over the hill, they decide to investigate. Meanwhile inside, the NotLD Survivors see the RV pulling in and plan to use it to get away. Ben wants to wait for the undead to get them, but Harry is quick to fire... Special Thanks to El Alamein since a combinaion of his Dracula's Hunters vs. Night of the Living Dead Survivors and the Walking Dead Game inspired this. Simulation: ''Three months passed between ‘A New Day’ and ‘Starved for Help’. During those months, the Walking Dead Gang was desperate for survival…even if they had to leave Macon on occasion for supplies… Lily loaded her Winchester 70 as the RV rolled across the countryside, “I don’t like it…we’re too far from the motor inn. Kenny, turn back.” Kenny glanced back at her from the driver’s seat, “You know as well as anyone Lily that Macon is running out of supplies. We’ve just about cleaned out the drugstore and there nothing left anywhere else.” Carley nodded from the passenger’s seat, “Not to mention the place is overrun by more and more Walkers every day. It’s all the more reason why we have to leave. “ Lily began to stand up, but Lee cut in. “Not now Lily, we can argue about this later.” Lee set his fire axe down on the RV’s table as he sat down, “But Kenny does have a point, we’ve pretty much cleaned out the drugstore and supplies are few and far between. We need to start looking in other places.” Lily sighed in reluctant agreement. “What’s that over there?” Carley glanced at the large farmhouse that was coming over the hill, “It’s...a farmhouse. There might be supplies in there.” Kenny shrugged as he looked at the house, “It’s as good a shot as any...” ( ) ---- “For the last time Harry, the answer is no!” “You’re making a mistake Ben. Don’t make me take it from you.” Ben, Barbra, Harry, Tom, and Judy had been stuck in the house for over a week now, and tempers weren’t getting any calmer. Between Harry’s temper and Barbra’s state of mind, Ben was looking for anyway to get out of this house. “I’m about ready to go back into the basement.” Harry said as he sat down onto the couch, fuming to himself. Ben glared at him, “You know as well as I do that’s a deathtrap. Now give me a hand with the boards. Who knows when those things will come back.” “I’ve said it before,” Harry said looking up, “Just give me the damn rifle and we have a deal.” Tom and Judy walked in holding to one another. Glancing at Ben, Tom spoke up, “Ben, is there anything that we can do to help?” Harry huffed from the couch, “Unless you can get us the hell out of here, then forget it.” Ben glared at Harry as he handed Tom a hammer, “You can help me re-enforce the doors. If even one of those things manages to make inside…” but before he could finish, the sound of an engine reached the ears of the survivors, cutting him short. “What’s that?” Judy ran to the window facing the road and peeked through the cracks, “Ben! Ben, you’re going to want to see this…” Rushing to the window, Ben looked through the boards to see an RV park neaby the farmhouse. There were still other survivors out there, and they had transportation” “This could be our way out of here…” Ben announced to the others, “There’s a group of more survivors with an RV.” By this point, all four of them were looking out at it as four people exited the vehicle each of them armed with weapons. “Damnit…” Ben muttered under his breath, “They’re armed…okay, if we don’t threaten them, maybe-“ “Forget that Ben,” Harry said as he bolted for the rifle that Ben had left by the fireplace, “None of your plans have worked, and I’m not willing to go through with another of your plans. I say we take the damn RV and get the hell out of here!” Ben turned to go after him, but Harry leveled the Winchester with him, “Don’t try to stop me Ben. We’re getting out of here.” ( ) ---- “This had better be worth it…” Lily said as she stuck a hatchet into a belt loop, “Let’s just search the place and get out of here.” As far as Lee could see, there was no sign of life in the boarded-up farmhouse, but something didn’t feel right, why board up the house if you were going to abandon it? “Lee,” Carley walked up alongside, gazing at the house as well, “We should check it out, maybe there’s food and supplies inside.” Lee smiled at her, “What about batteries? Think you’ll be able to handle those?” Carley turned to him, “Really? You’re not going to drop it, are you?” “Hell ya!” Lee and Carley turned to see Kenny by the barn, working an old-fashioned gas pump, “There’s still fuel in here! Enough to get us to Savannah!” Lily shot him a cold glare from the RV, “We are not going to Savannah. We are fine where we are at the motor inn.” She looked at Lee for a response, “Right Lee?” Lee was about to open his mouth when a gunshot rang out, hitting the side of the RV, barely missing Lily, “What the hell?” he and Carley ran behind the RV for cover as Kenny crouched behind the fuel pump. Carley pulled out her Beretta as she peeked around the hood, “I guess this place isn’t as abandoned as we thought…” she fired off a round towards the house, but only hit the siding. Lily aimed through her scope the balding man who was shooting at them from the bottom floor of the house, “My turn.” With a pull of her trigger, the man was thrown away from the window. (-1 NotLD ) ---- Ben watched as Harry got shot in the head as the rifle clattered to the floor, “Damn it Harry…” he looked at Judy and Tom, “Tom, get the revolver from the desk. Judy, go upstairs and start throwing Molotov’s at them. Who knows how willing they are to kill.” ---- Lee crept out from behind the RV as Kenny stood up and glared at the house, “Are they trying to kill us? Every Walker within half a mile are most likely headed here as we speak.” Carley glanced up at Lily as she re-cocked the rifle, “Was it just him? Or were there more?” “No, there were a few more inside, but they don’t look too well armed.” Lily said as she climbed down from the ladder, “We could take this place if we wanted.” Carley shrugged as she walked over by the ladder, “Maybe we could reason with them, get some gas and supplies and leave.” Kenny shook his head as he picked up his rifle that he had rested up against the gas pump, “No way Carley, if these people want a war, then they’ll get one.” As he went to prime his rifle, a Molotov came flying out of one of the upper windows and crashed right next to Kenny, setting not only him ablaze, but also causing the entire gas pump to explode, throwing the others away. (-1 WDG ) “KENNY!” Lee yelled as he watched the fire billow up from the earth. Another Molotov came flying out again, but the aim was off, hitting off to the right of the last throw, setting the barn on fire. Carely shook her head in disbelief, “Oh God…who are these people?” Lily took up her rifle, “Whoever they are, they’re going to regret attacking us…we’re going in.” ---- As they cautiously approached the house, a single shot rang out from inside, but hit one of the boards blockading the window. Reaching the door, Lee swung and landed a hefty blow to the door, cracking it enough for Lee to kick it in. Breaking in, their attention was drawn to a female voice coming down the steps, “Ben, I’m out of molo-“ two bullets from Carley’s Beretta found her chest, causing her to tumble down the steps. (-1 NotLD ). Lee gave her an approving nod, but as she returned his smile, several shots rang out as Carley collapsed to the floor as the blood drained from her head. (-1 WDG ). Lee and Lily Dove for cover behind the couch as another shot rang out over their heads. Lily blindly fired the Winchester over the couch, but hit the doorframe that Tom was hiding behind. Tom tried to fire again, but heard the infamous click of the empty gun. Taking her chance, Lily tossed the Winchester aside and pulled out the hatchet as she charged Tom. Lee tried to yell after her, but Lily reached Tom first, striking the hatchet into his neck, dropping him to the ground. (-1 NotLD ) As she stood back up, a hammer came from the other side of the door, frame colliding with her skull, sending her sprawled on the ground. (-1 WDG ) Lee jumped up with the fire axe still in hand as Ben entered the door way with the bloody hammer in hand, “Just leave, I don’t want to have to do this. No one else has to get hurt.” Lee shook his head, “You should’ve thought about that before you began shooting at us!” With a great heave, Lee swung the axe down at Ben, but he jumped out of the way as it crashed into the floor, trapping it. Realizing that he had dropped the hammer, Ben quickly grabbed a nearby board and swung it at Lee, knocking him to the floor, dazed. As the world came into focus, Lee saw the other man going for the hammer he had dropped. Quickly pulling out the butcher cleaver from his belt, he quickly got up and dove for him, hacking the blade into Ben’s back, causing him to recoil in pain. Lee then shoved him to the ground and planted the cleaver in his head, finishing him off. (-1 NotLD ) ---- Lee knew he had to keep moving in spite of the deaths of his friends. Gathering up all the food and supplies he could find on the bottom floor, he headed upstairs to see what else he could find. As he reached the top landing, he heard a soft sobbing from one of the rooms. Following it with his cleaver ready, he cautiously opened a door to find a blonde woman sitting on the floor, crying. As he walked up to her, she looked up at him, “You…you’re not Ben…Who are you?” '''Y: “I’m sorry…” Barbra X: “'I’m here to take you somewhere safe.” Barbra '''B: “'Ben isn’t coming back…” Barbra '''A: … There Expert Opinion: 'Affectos's Feelings: '"The dead don't kill their own...It's the living you should be afraid of..." The crazy lady said it best, in the zombie apocalypse, the team that works together the best is going to survive the longest. In addition to having more modern weaponry, Lily and Kenny weren't fully at each other's throats yet, it was Kenny's (and possibly Lee's) choice to kill Larry that drove the wedge between the two of them. Thank you for all who voted and keep an eye out for my next zombie survivor match-up of L4D2 survivors vs the TranZit survivors. Category:Blog posts